<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sorry I’m horny for Dave strider and saw a kinky prompt on tiktok by morbidmortuary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442627">sorry I’m horny for Dave strider and saw a kinky prompt on tiktok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidmortuary/pseuds/morbidmortuary'>morbidmortuary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockwarming, David Elizabeth Strider, F/M, Frustrated Sex, Gamer boyfriend, HELPPPP IM GOUNG STRAIGHT TO HELL BYE, Homestuck - Freeform, NSFW, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Sleepy Sex, Sneaky Sex, Sodry I’m really horny, gamer - Freeform, gamer dave strider, homesmut, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidmortuary/pseuds/morbidmortuary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and Dave are best friends and he has you over at his place and when your trying to sleep he starts playing video games and you decide to snuggle up to him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Reader, Homestuck/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dave gamer?!?!?!?????!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so so horny I’m sorry pleased mnzxknknjio Dave supremacy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nightly breeze brushes against you skin, your head laying against the window frame. You were utterly exhausted after today, having spent the past two with your “very-special-close-friend”, Dave Strider. The past two days have been full of shopping and eating, even small night drives around Fort Worth to finish off the adventure. It was always nice to finish off so calmly. Although, after that, you’d usually be off to bed and Dave would be in his own room playing video games and what-not. But after sitting through 5 hours of nonstop horror films; Dave allowed you to sleep in his room. </p><p>“Hey, [y/n], you hanging in there?” The tall blond asked, playing with your hair. His fingers ran through each soft strand, your eyes almost falling shut as if your hair were light switches to turn you off. You dozed off a bit as he spoke, but nodded. “Yeah, ‘m fine.. just tired is all..” you murmured, gazing up at him. He smiled, tugging on you hair a bit. Your delicate head went along easily and smoothly, making Dave realize how sleepy you were. </p><p>“C’mon you don’t wanna sleep on that grimy thing, if you do bugs may fly into your mouth and you’ll be like that woman who ate a fly.” He teased, letting go which made you fall back a bit. Before you could return a snarky comment, you felt your body go a bit limp. We’re you really that tired? The screaming at idiotic characters must have worn you out.</p><p>You got up from your previous seat on the window seal, rubbing your eyes. Thankfully, you hadn’t exactly gone out much today so for more than half of the day you were already in your floral printed, blue nightgown. It was such a cute find; you wonder if maybe Dave found it cute.. as if, he’d say it’s cute “ironically”, but you loved that about him. It was already a dark hue outside, which made you even more obligated to crawl into you friend’s bed. You plopped into the soft sheets, wrestling with the comforter to get warmth. It was so soft.. and smelt just like Dave. It was a rich cologne, yet forest pine sort of smell. To be honest, it smelt so homely. Just like him.. </p><p>As what felt like hours went by, you couldn’t sleep. You thought with Dave being in the room, the computer monitor shining from behind you, it would calm you down and help you sleep! But no, the horrifying thoughts of Jack from “The Shining” ran thoroughly through your brain. Sooner or later, you just gave up on getting sleep. You sat up and looked over at the man who was for some reason still wearing shades. </p><p>Dave groaned loudly as he lost another match in Call of Duty, having to take the uprise of laughter from his friends. He was close to cussing them out until you stumbled over, plopping on his lap and curling into his bare chest. It not like you two haven’t cuddled before, no, it’s just, you looked so, so cute. Dave felt his cheeks flush and he wrapped his arms around you with controller in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. continued why did you all like this YOURE HORNY L O L</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sex idk HELEP</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SCHOOL HAS BEENA PAIN IN THE ASS IM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING PEOPLE WAITNG !!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come fucking on--" Dave grunted as he rapidly pushed X on his controller. He was losing- and losing badly. No, not because of you; if anything you were keeping him from punching his wall. You were somewhat awake, just watching and listening in on Dave's little rages. His friends were still poking fun at him, trying to make him lose his cool. Guys could be fucking weird sometimes. </p><p>You shifted a bit in the Texan's lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. As you started to relax, you heard Dave yell every curse in the book. It made you jump, causing you to look at him with wide eyes. He took his headset off, along with his controller and started cracking his fingers and knuckles. He did that as a way to calm down, seeing as he didn't want to lose his entire cool and risk scaring you even more. "Hey, Dave are you.."</p><p>"Yes! Yes, I'm," he started, "I'm fine, just, god DAMN-IT." He yelled, pulling on his blond locks. You shushed him, now almost becoming fully aware of the situation. His more southern accent becomes more strong when he's extremely under pressure and stress, and clearly, he was distressed. You hands reached his own and unwrapped them from his hair, trying to be as careful as possible. Dave sniffled, trying to take better control of his breathing and not risk hurting you. He rested his head on your shoulder, taking in your scent. his hands moved down and wrapped around your waist again. Before you were about to reassure him that "..it's going to be okay!" or "..you're doing amazing!", you felt something.. hard. You already know what this is, you aren't going to act dumb. You patted Dave's shoulder, but he already knows what you do. </p><p>His face doesn't move from your shoulder, small kisses being planted. He whimpers, which made you get way more flustered than you expected it make you. </p><p>"I'm sorry.. please.. baby, just let me have this, I'm so pathetic, c.... cock-warm me please, oh my god." Dave begged frantically, though keeping it low not wanting attention from his teammates. You choked on every word you tried to manage, but all you did was nod, kissing him on his head. He perked up a bit, moving his head back from your shoulder to the head of his chair. He whimpered again, louder than before after muting himself. He dug his fingers into your soft hips, lifting up your nightgown and pulling at the edge o your panties. </p><p>You moved your hands to the rim of his pajama bottoms, pulling them down, not wanting to waste any time. He whispered little praises that wrapped around you like a warm blanket. You soon pulled down his underwear, resting your head on his chest. God.. did you know what you were doing? Who knew, your brain was so foggy at this point. His cock practically sprang into the air. It was finally freed from its oh so restrictive restraints. You whined, touching it like it was about to bite you. Slick was already running down your thighs, you needed this just as much as he did. </p><p>"Please, sweetheart, I'll be as gentle as I possibly can, just fuck-- give this to me." Dave pleaded, his face as flushed as a red apple on the front of his apple juice bottles. You moved the seat of your underwear to the side, relaxing any tensions you had and eased on your way down. The quivering of your lip seemed to be enough to tell Dave you might be straining yourself. He peppered small kisses onto your neck and face, his hands tangled in your soft skin. Before you even knew it, you took all of him in. It was a bit to be adjusted to; your womanhood was so small compared to him. To be honest, that probably just turned him on more.</p><p>After a few bounces and both of you being adjusted, he hesitantly unmuted himself.  Thus, the games began. </p><p>You couldn't tell if he was losing for real or on purpose this time. Each round he lost, there would be 5-7 minute intervals of him ramming into you mercilessly, sloppily kissing you to make you shut up. You could hear a rumbling in the back of his throat which reminded you of an animalistic growl you'd hear in a 'National Geographic' documentary. You just let out a small squeak in response. When a game would get too intense he'd make you bounce up and down, and keep you pretty mouth shut. Let's not even mention the fact he knows you've already came once. That just made his side-game all the more fun. </p><p>"D.. Dave god, please, I.. It's so hard to-- fucking speak at this- point.. Please, fuck just log off..." You begged meekly, brain going to complete mush after more than 7 rounds of him losing, yet winning at the exact same time. He looked down at your trembling body, eyes glossier than his laminated 'Sweet Bro and Hella jeff: The Movie' poster. Dave grabbed you by your cheeks, just scoffing at your expense. He let out deep chuckle, unmuting himself.</p><p>"Hey guys, I've got to go handle some stuff, I'll catch you all later." He said into his mic, saying goodbye to everyone for the night. You had no idea if you were to be scared or grateful. He logged off, taking off his headphones. </p><p>"So, could my pretty girl not handle the heat?" He mocked, a fake pout resting over his words. You moaned in response, him shifting to where he's pinning you against his chair, your hips in the air. He cooed at you, grabbing your face once again, forcing eye contact with him. Dave didn't even hesitate to fucking you senseless, without a restraint. He just mocked your pathetic state of mind, squeezing your face and leaning in to kiss you. </p><p>"God, so fucking pathetic, that's what you are right? A disgusting pathetic little thing, god, I'm so close, you want that don't you? Want me to paint you in my cum?" Dave insulted you in every way he could; though it just warmed up your core the more he talked. </p><p>He started getting sloppier and sloppier with his thrusts, his taunts becoming more and more slurred. </p><p>"Are you ready, oh- god you look so dumb, so.. fucking stupid." He degraded, hiccuping between words every now and again. Before you knew it, you had already reached your eighth orgasm, with him pulling out and covering you stomach with his semen. He rested his head against yours, his chest rising up and down. </p><p>Who knew video games could be so stressful?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>